candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Diner
Not to be confused with Divine Diver, the champion title for the 70th and 117th Reality episodes in the game: Luscious Lagoon and Sprinkle Sea respectively. - | characters = Cherry Baroness | champion = Waffle Waitress | new = Blocker orders order order order order Special , and in | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Flavor Field | previous2 = Flavor-Field.png | next = Dessert Desert | next2 = Dessert-Desert.png }} Story Tiffi and Cherry Baroness wear unusual garb, and Cherry Baroness holds food and beverage on her right hand. New things *Blocker orders are introduced. A player must clear blockers instead of collecting regular candies, special candies, or combinations. This is seen earlier in in . Orders for icing (all types count towards the order (though the icon is a five-layered icing)), liquorice swirls and chocolate appear for the first time in level 1447 and orders for popcorn appear in level 1454. *Magic mixers can spawn four- and five-layered icing in level 1448. This is also the first level with a special Magic Mixer, which can spawn any of the 10 blockers in a random order. *Level 1457 is the first candy order level with magic mixers that can spawn licorice swirls and two-layered icing. It's also the first time where the player must rely on magic mixers to complete the order. Levels Divine Diner is an extremely hard episode. It contains two somewhat hard levels: and , two hard levels: and , three very hard levels: , , , and , and two extremely hard levels: , , and . Overall, this episode is much harder than the previous episode, Flavor Field. Gallery Story= EP98 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1446 Reality.png|Level 1446 - |link=Level 1446 Level 1447 Reality.png|Level 1447 - |link=Level 1447 Level 1448 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1448 - |link=Level 1448 Level 1449 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1449 - |link=Level 1449 Level 1450 Reality.png|Level 1450 - |link=Level 1450 Level 1451 Reality.png|Level 1451 - |link=Level 1451 Level 1452 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 1452 - |link=Level 1452 Level 1453 Reality.png|Level 1453 - |link=Level 1453 Level 1454 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1454 - |link=Level 1454 Level 1455 Reality.png|Level 1455 - |link=Level 1455 Level 1456 Reality.png|Level 1456 - |link=Level 1456 Level 1457 Reality.png|Level 1457 - |link=Level 1457 Level 1458 Reality.png|Level 1458 - |link=Level 1458 Level 1459 Reality.png|Level 1459 - |link=Level 1459 Level 1460 Reality Buffed Before.png|Level 1460 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1460 Level 1460 Reality Buffed After.png|Level 1460 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1460 |-| Champion title= Waffle Waitress.png|Champion title|link=Waffle Waitress Episode 98 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 98 completed! (Facebook) Episode 98 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 98 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Divinediner.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode which introduces something completely new since Brulee Bay. **This is one of the few episodes where the new feature doesn't appear in the first level of the episode. *This episode contains the 400th ingredients level, which is level 1456. *Level 1447 is the first level where using a lucky candy booster reveals a blocker. **However this was not true upon release on mobile devices, because for some unknown reasons lucky candies spawned random special candies in blocker-order levels. This was fixed later. *This episode is released on Epiphany celebrated in Nordic countries. *This episode mostly follows a certain pattern: ingredient-candy order-jelly. *All levels except Level 1448 have move limits that are a multiple of 5. *This episode is released 2 days early because of Flavor Field being released 2 days late. *The episode's name is very similar to Luscious Lagoon's champion title, Divine Di'v'er, with the N being an E over here. *This episode breaks the trend of having six-colour levels and having 9 levels that contain only four-coloured levels (which is more than five-coloured levels). *This is one of the few episodes where all ingredient levels require cherries. *This is the first episode where every order required in a candy order level is a blocker. *As of this episode, all of the voice sayings are mentioned in the cascades acknowledgements. *Before the Level 1452's nerf, this was the first episode which does not have any level with somewhat easy or below difficulty. Now, Level 1452 is easy level. *This episode, along with Dessert Desert, which has the same amount of level types. Category:World Twenty-Three Category:Episodes released in 2016